


Quiet Late Nights

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometime Ratchet and Optimus are late night workers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt
> 
> OP/R are always a fav, always happy to cater to one of my OTPs

It was late, very late and both Ratchet and Optimus were working hard. The Prime was diligently decoding and cataloging Desepticon transmissions, while the medic was working tirelessly to repair and make much need equipment. He swore one of these days he was going to lose it with those young bots and do something very unbecoming from a mech of his standing. Namely welding their aft’s together and refusing to separate them… at least not for a day or too…

The medic herd movement and behind him, he cast a glance to see the Prime move away form the consoles, he ambled off down the hall. Thinking nothing of it the doctor went back to his work. There was always so much that needed to be done. He didn’t notice the Prime return, not till a shadow fell over him and the familiar tingle of Optimus’s EM filed brushed against his back.

Ratchet looked up above him to see the gorgeous face of Optimus smiling fondly down, His blue optics warm and full of love. The Prime said nothing, but handed him a cube of Energon. The big bot then lent down and placed tender kisses on top of the medics white helm. Ratchet grinned brightly, chuckling to himself as reached up to stroke the Primes audio fins to say thank you, touched as always by his thoughtfulness and reciprocating his lovers affections. It earned him a gloriously deep rumble of a approval. The pair stayed like that for long moments, simply basking in each other company and love before getting back to their work.


End file.
